Entre líneas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Juntos, solos, cuidadosos, disimulando, deseando... todo era tan fragil y tan peligroso de pronto que no podían ni usar las palabras que querían.


**N.A.** Hey! Una nueva historia, pequeña... Ubicada al final de 5x02, la escena en el apartamento de Hotch. Espero que les guste. Saludos

**Entre líneas**

Era incapaz de decírselo, dadas las circunstancias, porque sabía que él estaba pasando una mala temporada, pero estaba molesta, muy molesta en realidad por lo que había pasado ese día, con ese caso... Le hubiera gustado ser más congruente, pensar un poco más en el trabajo, en como habían sido las cosas, ser profesional y no mezclar ningún sentimiento, pero no podía ser tan congruente, al menos no ese día.

No era sólo el riesgo casi innecesario que había corrido, no era únicamente que le parecía temeraria e imprudente la decisión que había tomado, era el hecho... era algo que se había sumado durante el último mes y que la tenía intranquila, era esa sensación de estar excluida totalmente y de que esa última, temeraria y casi estúpida decisión era más de lo que ella podía tolerar.

Lo acompañó porque desde el inicio había planteado hacer eso, desde que había ido a buscarlo antes, pero no se sentía cómoda con todo eso, aunque en realidad estaba buscando tener algún momento que le recordaba lo que eran... o habían sido o... tal vez era por eso que tenía que insistir en estar para apoyarlo, para recordarle lo que suponía que había entre ellos, para que recordara que ella era la que siempre estaba ahí.

Lo dejo ese día... Se quedó un momento a hablar, comentar cosas, hablar del caso, mencionar cosas sobre la soledad, sobre el caso, mientras ella intentaba filtrar algún mensaje para decirle que no estaba solo, que nunca estaba solo, porque había gente a su alrededor, porque la tenía a ella. Pero no podía decir eso. Podía estar ahí, hablar sobre el caso y nada más.

Él sabía que ella quería decir algo pero no lo hacía, también él hubiera querido decir algo pero no estaban las circunstancias como para eso, así que hablaban del caso preguntándose en silencio si intentar mandarse mensajes subliminales en cada frase era buena idea o si el otro no iba a entender. Ella intentaba recordarle lo bueno, tener paciencia para que él entendiera que aun estaba ahí, que ella no se había ido, que no se iba a ir, que no estaba asustada y que estaba dispuesta a esperar... Aunque en ese momento estuviera enojada y quisiera gritarle...

Gritar porque él había sido impulsivo en medio del caso, porque había entrado en una casa con un sospechoso armado en medio de un brote sicótico, porque además había entrado sin protección y desarmado... Y no sé le había ocurrido que eso era peligroso, que estaba poniéndose en peligro y que no tenía porque hacer eso... pero así era él y sus reacciones, sobre todo como estaban las circunstancias en su vida...

Y tampoco se le había ocurrido que ella estaba afuera, con el corazón en un hilo, rogándole a todo lo imaginable que las cosas salieran bien y él saliera a salvo de ahí, que ella estaba preocupada, porque apenas habían hablado o visto como estaban las cosas en los últimos treinta días... Y mientras lo dejaba en su departamento e intentaba apoyarlo hablando entre líneas sólo quería gritarle por todo eso...

-No puedes jugar así, actuar así, ponerte en riesgo de ese modo... ¿quieres jugar con tu vida?... Sí lo haces asegúrate de que sea tu vida nada más, que no vaya a salir lastimado nadie más, nadie que te importa o a quien realmente le importes... Asegúrate de que sólo tenga que ver con tu vida y no con el amor de tu vida- y eso era la verdad absoluta para ella, pero no se la dijo

Finalmente ella tenía que irse, tenía que dejarlo y esperar a ver que sucedía con todo eso, sí él dejaría de cometer locuras, sí las cosas que habían intentado decirse entre líneas llegaban claramente al otro... Y era fastidioso sentirse tan alejado de alguien con quien se había estado tan cerca, a quien se amaba tanto, pero así eran las circunstancias, así tenían que ser ellos por seguridad, para evitar cualquier peligro, aunque eso significara fingir que el último año no había pasado.

Cerró la puerta con ese estúpido mal sabor de boca de querer decir o hacer algo más, no tenía idea de cuanto tendría que esperar para poder decir que estaba ahí, para decir cosas que no estuvieran sólo disfrazadas en otras cosas, para no quedarse con los gritos atorados en al garganta... Él abrió la puerta y la miró antes de que se fuera.

-Emily... sabes que...-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé Aarón, es más seguro...-

Sonaba como la repetición de algo poco convincente, que evidentemente no le gustaba decir...Y siguió a la salida... Y no le grito, no le dijo lo asustada que había estado, no le dijo que no podía jugar así con su vida, que no podía asustar con eso al amor... No le dijo que aunque hubiera un asesino sicótico detrás de él y fuera mejor guardar las apariencias, ella no iba a ir a ningún lado... que ella podía seguir guardando silencio e intentando mandar mensajes cifrados, porque así era de insistente y paciente su amor...

No le dijo todo eso, porque claro, ese discurso no cabía entre las líneas de ninguna mensaje del mundo... porque la verdad era mucho más grande.

**FIN**


End file.
